Hold Me
by imjustagirl0077
Summary: LIbertyJT SongficOneshot to the song Hold Me by Weezer. Takes place before Together Forever. Some swears. A little depressing. R&Ryou get a brownie!


This is number two of my Degrassi one-shots. This plots goes right before Together Forever and after Lexicon of Love Part 2. If the spaces are screwy its not my fault, I don't know how to fix it! I don't own Degrassi or the song Hold Me by Weezer. Just the piece of a shit car and the stupid lake.

**Liberty's POV.**

_I am terrified of all things._

I heard owls in the distance and maybe even a wolf. I also saw a lake, glimmering in the moonlight, transforming into different things. That scared me.

_  
Frightened of the dark._

_I am._

The pitch-black sky was empty and blank, and besides for the lake and him, I couldn't see anything. I was terrified. __

You are taller than a mountain.

He had struggled out of the mangled car and the tall body I had once admired, lingered over me, and with each step he took he winced. He began to walk up the steep incline his car had fell down, but he only fell to the ground out of lack of strength. It all started when he was taking me home in his car from our Planed Parenthood class, and he hit a tree. The car had tumbled down to the shore of the lake and my air bag opened but, J.T's air bag didn't open. I was fine, but J.T was bleeding- a lot. His arm looked broken and a piece of glass from the window lodged in his head. I approached his collapsed body and turned his head so he could see me.

_  
Deeper than the sea._

_You are.  
_

"Are you okay?", I asked, already knowing the answer.

"No, I'm not." he said. "I think, I think...", he stuttered, "Liberty, This is hard for my to say but, I think your gonna have this baby without me cause I don't think I'll be alive to see it. There, I said it."._  
_

A wave of sadness washed over me. It couldn't be true. It was all a dream and when I wake up he will still be there for support when I have our child. But it wasn't a dream, it was reality. I realized I needed comfort more than anything else.

_  
Hold me._

_  
Hold me._

_  
Take me with you 'cause I'm lonely._

"Then hold me so we can be together in your last moments.", I whispered through tears.

"Things happened since you found out you were pregnant. Its different. I bet you don't really even love me. Your just using me until this baby is born so I can support you.", he told me, pulling away from my open arms. The pain was thick in his voice and his argument took a lot of strength out of his already tired body.

"J.T, I do love you. I'm not using you. If I didn't love you then I wouldn't have even had sex with you in the first place. If I didn't love you then how could I mean what I say. If you die then I wanna die, too. It wouldn't be the same if you weren't in my life. I would truly miss you. Ever since we broke up I wanted to get back together.", I replied.__

I was closer to you back then.

_  
I was happier._

_  
I was._

"But we were so close back then before this all happened. We were so happy. Well I was, weren't you? I tired to please you so you would." he reminisced.

_  
You faded further from me._

_  
Why don't you come home to me._

"You are right, but your the one who drifted away. You never seemed to act your own age. And now our relationship is fading. We haven't gone out together except for these Planned Parenthood classes. Why cant we be together again?", I asked.__

Hold me.

_  
Hold me._

_  
Take me with you 'cause I'm lonely._

I am cold.

A chilly wind passed over us, and I started to shiver and I couldn't stop. I don't know if I was shivering because of the cold or my fear and sadness. I looked over at J.T. who was know crying and his breath was getting weaker.

"Hold me, J.T!", I sobbed into J.T's chest and listened to his fading heart beat. It reminded me of out relationship and how it was strong and healthy, until an accident damaged it and it was slowly loosing its strength. My fears had happened, not only did out relationship die, so did my love's heartbeat.__

Hold Me.

I hugged him tighter and soaked up his sent, one last time.

_  
Take me with you 'cause I'm lonely.  
_

I wadded into the lake until it was up to my chest. I stopped holding my body up and let the waves take me and my baby to where my J.T was- in heaven._  
_

I know, depressing, sad, weird, bad. I suck at writing... I'll give you a brownie if you review...you know you want it...

Love, IJAG0077


End file.
